This invention relates to an apparatus and method for hanging a picture or other wall hanging or object on a wall surface to cause the wall hanging, once leveled or set to a desired orientation, to return to the desired orientation if it is accidentally disturbed.
Certain apparatus for maintaining a wall hanging in a straight or level condition are known in the art, for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,657,887, but such apparatus generally tends to be relatively complex in construction, difficult to use, expensive in cost, and not always as effective as desired.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an apparatus and a method of hanging a wall hanging that will cause the wall hanging to return to its desired original orientation if it is accidentally disturbed.
In certain cases a more pleasing appearance of the wall hanging may be obtained by tilting it slightly downward as by moving the top of the wall hanging outward from the wall surface. Accordingly, it is a further objective of this invention to provide an apparatus and a method which allows a wall hanging to assume a desired angle or downward tilt with respect to the wall surface on which it hangs.
It is still another object of this invention to provide an apparatus and a method for hanging a wall hanging on a surface at a desired downward tilt with respect to the wall such that the wall hanging will effectively return to its initial desired orientation if it is disturbed.
Other objects of the invention are to provide apparatus for hanging a wall hanging which is relatively easy and convenient to install on a wall surface and to use in conjunction with the wall hanging, and which is relatively inexpensive in cost.
The present invention may be fully understood from the following claims, description of the preferred embodiment and brief description of the drawing.
Summarizing the apparatus of the present invention, it will be seen to comprise a pair of knob members, means for mounting the knob members at the wall surface generally in an outward protruding and spaced apart relation, a suspension means for suspending the wall hanging from its lower marginal border area and comprising a cable means for encircling the pair of knob members in at least one complete loop, and connecting means for connecting the wall hanging at its upper marginal border area to the cable means intermediate the pair of knob members or in other words, operatively to the wall surface. The method of the present invention may generally comprise the steps of mounting a pair of knob members at the wall surface in a spaced apart relation slightly less than the width of the wall hanging, looping the middle portion of a suspension cable around the pair of knob members in at least one complete loop, extending one end portion of the suspension cable generally downward from each knob member, attaching each end portion of the suspension cable to the lower marginal border area of the wall hanging at laterally opposite positions, and connecting the wall hanging from its upper marginal border area to the middle portion of the suspension cable between the knob members or in other words, operatively to the wall surface.